Potty mouth
by hydi cullen-inlovewith Draco M
Summary: ONE-SHOT. thigs get a little steamy while Draco and Hermoine are arguing and it doesn't help that Hermione give out their password will nilly. please R&R. Dramione.


**Okay so this is my 5th story and 2nd harry potter fanfic. i hope everyone who reads this likes it.  
-Heidi-**

**Title: potty mouth.**

**Rating: M.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione .**

**Summery: In their 7th year at Hogwarts Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl (the whole cliché thing) Draco is taunting Hermione, as usual, but this time things get a little more…heated. And it doesn't help that Hermione gives out the head's room password willy nilly.**

**NO VOLDEMORT BUT STILL SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINDOR RIVALRY AND MUGGLE HATRED.**

**Chapter: Get over yourself.**

* * *

**HPOV. (Hermione)**

"Jesus Christ Malfoy piss off!" I screamed at him. It was two weeks into the school year and Malfoy and I had already had a dozen screaming matches. I can't even remember what we were fighting about this time but I was determined to win.

"Well, well, well Granger has a potty mouth. Who knew. And who the fuck is Jesus Christ?" Malfoy said as an after thought.

I did a dramatic sigh before answering him. " Jesus Christ is a muggle god."

Malfoy's face contorted into one of disgust at the mention of muggles.

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy you slimy git." I yelled at him.

He took a step closer to me invading my personal space.

"Watch your mouth Granger, it could get you Into trouble." He said stepping closer to me. Too close.

His eyes shone will dangerous glee.

I didn't get scared by much, low grades and clowns that's about it but at this very moment I was afraid of and a little turned on by Draco Malfoy.

I backed up un till my back hit the wall. Malfoy stalked towards me like a snake hunting it's prey.

I would not surrender to him, not this time.

"M-Malfoy what are y-you doing?" I stuttered. Officially scared out of my wits. Who knows what Malfoy is capable of.

He smirked. Damn that was sexy! Wait no, not sexy, not!

"What does it look like mudblood?"

"It looks like your going to kill me."

"Just the opposite actually."

He put his hands on either side of me boxing me in. He leaned forward. His body pressed up against mine.

"Malfoy." I said warningly.

He didn't take the warning and instead bent his head down, his lips centimeters from mine.

"Do you really want me to back off? Or do you want me to bend you over our coach and shag you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week?" He whispered.

"I have a boyfriend Malfoy."

"Oh I know your still dating that weasel but I bet he still doesn't satisfy you, bet he can't even snog properly."

I was about to defend Ron but the truth was Malfoy was right. We had been dating since the end of 5th year and every time we, well I, tried to get intimate with he would pull away and make some lame excuse and run off leaving me in the lurch.

We snogged occasionally but even they were wet and sloppy.

Malfoy took my silence as a yes.

"I'm right Granger. Wouldn't you love to have a real mans hands on you, in you?" He whispered in my ear. Malfoy moved his hips against mine. A moan escaped my lips and he smirked.

"I knew it," He said seductively, "You want me."

I couldn't hide how my body reacted to him, my panties were already soaked through.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head defeated.

He stopped moving his hips making me whimper.

"Say it," He said possessively, "Say you want me."

"I-I want you." My voice so low I almost couldn't hear it myself.

"Louder." He ordered.

"I want you." My voice loud and clear.

Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. His lips clashed with mine in a bruising kiss.

I gasped into the kiss surprised at the force. Malfoy took advantage of my open mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't try to fight it instead I kissed him back with just as much force and lust.

Our tongues battled for dominance. I finally surrendered and let Malfoy take control.

I knew I was cheating but I couldn't find it in me to care. Ron had never taken control like this or kissed me with this much passion and lust. Ron claimed it was because he didn't want to pressure me Into anything, meaning sex. But the truth is I'm no virgin. That privilege went to Joel Williams, a muggle boy from back home.

I gave myself over to Malfoy.

A snake and a lioness,

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor,

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Who would of thought.

My hands were wrapped in Malfoy's hair pulling him closer to me, if that were even possible.

His hand tugged at the hem of my shirt telling me he wants to take it off, with or without my help.

I lifted my arms over my head while he pulled it off, throwing it somewhere to my left.

I ripped his green, Slytherin tie off and dropped it on the floor and attacked his mouth with mine. He returned the kiss in a heated frenzy. He pulled away when we were out of air and looked into my eyes. His were coated with lust and desire and I think mine returned those feelings.

I looked down at his body. His sculptured chest glistening with sweat, pale, flawless skin. His eyes traveled down my body as well. They raked over my green, lacy bra and down my stomach.

"Green how very…Slytherin of you."

"You should see the matching panties."

He smirked and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Fuck you are sexy." He whispered into my ear.

I smirked and kissed him again. He deepened it, his hand unbuttoning my jeans. Once they were undone his hands ran up my stomach groping my breasts. I moaned and slid my hands down to unbutton his pants.

We didn't hear the portrait door swing open neither did we hear the hurt gasp.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I pulled away from Malfoy and looked into the hurt face of Ron and shocked face of Harry.

I could only imagine how bad this looked, both Malfoy and I topless, our pants unbuttoned, Malfoy's hands on my breasts and mine on his pants.

Lord shoot me now.

I immediately moved away form Malfoy, wrapping my arms around my almost naked body. i would of grabbed my top but unfortunatly it was lying at Harry's feet.

I tried to say something intelligent, something that would make this betrayal okay but all I managed was,

"Ron..."

Ron's face was blending with the red of his hair, obviously furious. Both Ron and Harry had their wands out pointing at Malfoy.

"How could you? And with _Malfoy_?" He said in a small voice.

"Isn't it obvious weasel." Malfoy taunted with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry hissed at him.

"What it's not my fault weasel doesn't know how to please a woman." He said laughing.

Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red showing anger and embarrassment.

"I bloody well do know how to please a woman Malfoy." He hissed.

"Really? Then why is Granger coming to me for her kicks?"

"Malfoy! Not helping." I said to him.

Ron turned to me.

"Hermione please tell me this was the first time. Please. I could forgive you if it was only once." He pleaded.

I hung my head in shame. "I wish I could, but I can't."

It was true this wasn't the first time I had been with Malfoy. Every time I would tell myself it was the last but I couldn't resist him. My head knew it was wrong but my body had different ideas. We sill argue all the time but know each argument ends in angry, rough sex.

"Why?" He looked close to tears and Harry could see that so he stepped in.

"Why have you been cheating on Ron Hermione?"

I didn't want to hurt him more so I said nothing.

"Answer us!" Harry yelled. He came towards me and gripped my arms painfully shaking me.

Harry was pulled back and thrown back to were Ron was standing.

Malfoy stood in front of me protectively.

"If you ever touch her like that again I will kill you." He snarled.

I loved that about Malfoy, the possessiveness. he was a pain but he was my pain. But know wasn't the time to get all lovey dovey.

"Malfoy it's okay I need to tell him this."

He stepped away but stood right by my side.

"Ron it's not that I didn't love you it's just that every time I tried to be close to you, you would run off or make up some stupid excuse. And I know I suck and that's not a good excuse to cheat but it's the only one I have. As a couple we were good but as an intimate couple? There was nothing, not passion no fire. I know this means nothing but I am sorry."

"Not good enough Hermione." Ron whispered.

"I know."

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have you to been…?"

"Shagging?" Malfoy suggested ignorantly.

"Shove it Malfoy. But yes."

"Two months after we started dating."

"WHAT?! You lied to me for that long?" Ron Said more hurt then ever.

"I'm sorry."

"Harry lets go. Hermione I_ never_ want to see your mudblood face again!" Ron said viciously. I had never heard him use that word with me or anyone before.

They turned and left without another word.

My knees bucked and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I let my body fall to the floor but before I could hit the carpet two strong arms closed around me pulling me into him.

I didn't cry over Ron I never really loved him.

Malfoy sat on the coach pulling me onto him. I hugged him and he squeezed back comforting me.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't really help much did I?"

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry love."

"Don't be Draco it wasn't your fault."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes. I love you too Draco."

"Lets go to bed okay."

He picked me up bridle style and walked up to his room closing the door with a kick.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Draco we have to go down to breakfast." I said shaking him awake.

"Give me a minute would you woman."

"Alright I'm having a shower. I was hoping that you would join me but oh well."

He jumped out of bed and grabbed me pulling me into the bathroom. I giggled and followed him smiling.

We dressed and I told Draco to go before me. I needed some time to physic myself up.

* * *

I walked into the great hall and immediately everyone was quiet staring at me.

Great.

Obviously Ron and Harry had told everyone what I had done. Proberly exadurating too.

Instead of going to the Gryffindor table I walked over to the Slytherin table. I saw Draco and all the other Slytherins smirking and smiling.

Everyone in Slytherin knew about me and Draco. The first time I kissed him apparently he ran into the Slytherin common room yelling "HERMIONE GRANGER KISSED ME!"

Later on I found out he had fancied me for a while and all the Slytherins had started yelling things like, "FINALLY!" and " ABOUT TIME!" when he told them. They had surprisingly welcomed me Into their common room and their Slytherin way of thinking and living. We were all pretty much friends.

I sat down in the space next to Draco and he put his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and kissed my cheek.

All the Slytherins started clapping, cheering and yelling, "Finally there out in public!"

I looked up at the teachers table and saw Dumbledore clapping along with them.

I laughed but stopped when I saw the livid expressions of the Gryffindor's and confused expressions of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff.

"Forget about them." Draco whispered in my ear.

And I did. I turned away from them and smiled.

Ron was my past and Draco was my future.

"So Pansy shopping this weekend?" Pansy was my best friend now.

"Yes! Were do you want to go?" She said excitedly.

"Chicks." Blasé, Pansy's boyfriend and Draco's best friend said.

"I know what you mean." Draco said back.

I playfully shoved him and turned back to Pansy.

"How about we got to down town London?"

"You mean with all the muggles?" I could tell she didn't like the idea. Oh well, I'll convert them.

"Yep. You can get a taste of my world."

THE END.

* * *

**Hey so if you liked it please review and tell me.  
if you review i will be you bestest friend! LOL.  
-Heidi-**


End file.
